


Goodnight Mr.Stark

by venuiscmind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Guilt, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, endgame depression, sorry bout this guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venuiscmind/pseuds/venuiscmind
Summary: In which Peter Parker returns home after the final battle in Endgame without Mr. Stark.'He hadn’t truly understood what his brain was trying to pull here.he knew of course and sorta understood that Mr. Stark was in fact gone (he couldn’t use the word die, that was just too much for him and far too soon) and that he wasn’t coming back but something inside Peter was restless, too awake, too overwhelmed by what had just happened.'





	Goodnight Mr.Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr which is @ venuiscmind if you guys wanna check it out (it's a mess, prepare yourselves)

When Peter had first returned to his and May’s apartment after that fight his first though was that his Stark internship had officially ended.

He hadn’t truly understood what his brain was trying to pull here.

he knew of course and sorta understood that Mr. Stark was in fact gone (he couldn’t use the word die, that was just too much for him and far too soon) and that he wasn’t coming back but something inside Peter was restless, too awake, too overwhelmed by what had just happened.

He’d been talking to him just a few hours after all, telling him about Doctor Strange’s portal, how it had only just felt like a few seconds that he was gone for, his idol, another person who he’d considered a father figure far too often for it to be considered normal gone.

At first Peter didn’t know what to do with himself, he’d paced around the apartment a couple of times, trying to get a grip on god knows what, trying to process what had happened.

His brain wasn’t wired yet to deal with this stuff and he knew he didn’t stand a chance at sleeping yet so he did what he’d done when he’d first lost his Uncle Ben not lingering on him for too long either.

He sat down at the dusted thing (it had been five years after all) ebony streaks looking dull under the white sheet of dust that had caked the wood, not like it was once had been with him and his Aunt May sitting together fingers gliding over the keys, soft, mellow and complex sounds radiating through the apartment as May taught Peter about the keys and notes that go with it.

That piano.

One could argue that it was just math, finding the correct keys and numbers to make a correct equation but it wasn’t like that to Peter, this was his ticket out of his mind channeling all his thoughts and energy that he had left into the old decaying thing that his Aunt and Uncle had bought him on his eleventh birthday right after handing him some money he could use for whatever he’d wanted,

His Uncle had taught him how to play as well as take care of the piano making sure that he’d be able to do so on his own, 

with or without him there to help.

Sitting down, he’d played a somber tune his Aunt had taught him (her being well versed in piano too) an artist that a friend of hers at work had apparently discovered that week and wouldn’t stop yammering about.

His thoughts had slowed down enough for him to be able to pry his hands from the instrument and place his head on the wood and slowly fall asleep with the words ‘goodnight Mr. Stark ’ on his mouth. 

And if he’d thought he’d heard 'goodnight kid’ back that was nobody’s damn business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr which is @ venuiscmind if you guys wanna check it out (it's a mess, prepare yourselves)


End file.
